


Seventeen

by bluths



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:50:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluths/pseuds/bluths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They only want you when you're 17. When you're 21 you're no fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seventeen

Something about being young just makes you even more appealing. You’re coveted,  wanted, and craved. This was especially the case for Niall. Niall was young, he was seventeen. And something about being seventeen was just so  _arousing._  Nothing was finer than a minor, so tantalizing and troublesome. Of course, not  _too_  young. Which is why seventeen is so perfect because you’re so close but so far. So Niall was enticing for many reasons.

The first was obviously, his age. The second was that he loved to suck dick in the club bathrooms. And he was damn good at it too. Third, he was a fantastic singer and guitar player and frequently performed with his band at bars all over town. Four, he was lightweight. And he got all sorts of free drinks for performing. So what was more tempting than a drunk, seventeen year old, blonde, Irish boy? Exactly.

Zayn often came out for drinks with the lads, Louis and Liam. Louis was loud and brash and often just ditched him anyway because he would find someone more interesting to dance with. Liam was like a lost puppy. He was attractive, sure, and had half the club in a trance but he wasn’t giving himself up so easily. Mainly because he had eyes for Zayn. And even though Zayn was shy, Liam was worse. And he couldn’t stand it. Louis was too brazen for him and it was a turn off. Here he was, hanging out with his two best friends, whom he loved and who loved him, but was having no fun.

“I heard there’s this new guitar player tonight,” Liam handed him a shot of jack.

Zayn knocked it back and grimaced, “Oh yeah? Who is it?”

Liam shrugged, “Just some dude named Niall Horan. He’s supposed to be really good. Louis’ heard him before.”

“Yeah, I have actually,” Louis clapped Zayn on the back. “He sucked Stan’s cock in the bathroom last week.”

Zayn snorted, “Right.”

“He did!” Louis raised his eyebrows and his voice rose defensively. “He’s such a slut. Like, all he does is fuck.”

“I actually heard that too,” Liam said softly.

“What does that have to do with anything?” Zayn had no idea why he felt the need to defend this kid that he barely knew but he didn’t see why having promiscuous sex with strangers was so bad. Maybe he was old fashioned.

Louis smirked, “They only want you when you’re seventeen. When you’re twenty-one you’re no fun.”

When he had walked away Zayn turned to Liam, “What did he mean by that? Is he really seventeen?”

Liam nodded, “That’s what I’ve heard.”

“Well…Seventeen’s the age of consent right?”

And as the gig went on Zayn found that question pressing on his mind more heavily. Niall was sweaty, hair plastered to his forehead, cheeks rosy red and his bare chest flushed and rising. And suddenly all Zayn could imagine was his mouth stretched around his cock, his pink cheeks bulged from his dick. And at one point they locked eyes and Zayn nervously palmed his quiff. Niall even winked at him. He felt filthy. He was only twenty-one but the fact that he was imagining being sucked off by a seventeen year old boy was just too much.

After the show Niall thanked the crowd and the girls went insane, it was your typical club. Bras and panties being thrown on stage. Niall pocketed a pair and laughed raucously. He went to the bar and picked up some drinks on a tray and took them to his band mates.  Zayn nervously hung by the bar running his fingers through his hair. Liam came back over and Zayn let out an exasperated sigh.

“What’d you think of that? Pretty sick, eh?” Liam smiled.

“Yeah,” Zayn faked a grin. “Pretty tight.”

“I mean, we’ve been needing a guitar player. I mean, I’ve always liked being a trio but a quartet would be pretty cool too, right?”

“Look, Liam, I just…” He could see the disappointment starting to wash over Liam’s face and he sighed. “Yeah, that does sound pretty great, mate.”

Liam averted his gaze to Niall, and could see Zayn watching him, “ _Him?”_

“Sorry?”

Liam rolled his eyes and snorted, “I’d never really pin you as a predator, Zayn.”

“What the fuck are you-“

“It doesn’t matter,” Liam patted his shoulder. “Just be careful, yeah?”

Zayn stood there dumbfounded. This wasn’t the first time Liam had pitched a fit out in public. He was always distraught whenever Zayn turned him down or showed interest in another person. Which, to be fair, was just about every other day. But as Zayn watched Niall he felt… _alive._  Niall seemed so alive, he seemed so happy and just normal. And Zayn wasn’t used to being around normal people. Niall would throw his head back and it never felt showy or obnoxious. He just  _genuinely_  seemed to be having the time of his life.

Zayn met his eyes at last and then awkwardly turned his head towards the side of the bar. Niall pressed his glass into his friend’s hand and sauntered over. He seemed to be doing it as a joke. All his friends were laughing and Zayn felt a flush spread across his cheeks. But Niall just looked amused. He tried to gather his thoughts and maybe produce words out of them. But he was terrified the first thing out of his mouth would be an awkward stutter.

“Hey,” His accent was thick and seemed to cushion each syllable.

“Hi,” Zayn nodded.

“You’ve been looking at me all night,” Niall said this matter-of-factly.

Zayn looked down, “Oh…um I-“

“What’s your name?” Niall asked sweetly.

“Zayn.”

“I like it,” Niall smiled. “I’m Niall,  _obviously_.”

Zayn smiled back and bit his lip, “You did really good.”

Niall beamed, “Thanks, man. We try really hard. We’re trying to get booked.”

“Oh really? Us too. Well, me and my friends. I’m not sure where they are,” He pretended to look for Louis and Liam so he could avoid Niall’s icy blue eyes.

“Wow that’s pretty cool man,” Niall nodded his head in mutual admiration. “Always cool to meet a working stiff like myself.”

“Well, um,” Zayn gulped. “It was nice meeting you.”

Just as he was beginning to turn away, “Wait, where are you going?”

“I was…I was going to smoke a cigarette. Don’t you want to get back to your friends?” Zayn replies earnestly.

“No, I’ll come with you,” Niall offers.

“You don’t-“

“I want to,” Niall whispers in his ear.

Once they get outside Zayn is just about to take his pack of Marlboros out of his pocket. They’re out in the back alleyway of the club. No one’s around so Zayn doesn’t have to worry about Louis or Liam shaming him for smoking. And then all of the sudden Niall pushes him against the wall. Niall presses his hips against Zayn’s. Zayn lets out a puff of air that mixes with the night air and dances across Niall’s cheeks.

“What are you…” Zayn trails off, brows furrowed.

“I know you wanna fuck me,” Niall sounds wrecked already. “Why else would you be staring at me all night? You’ve heard about me haven’t you?”

“Yeah…but um,” Zayn cleared his throat, trying to breath normally and choose his words carefully. “Look, you’re…you’re seventeen.”

“Ain’t nothin’ finer than a minor,” Niall winks.

Zayn swallowed, “I’m not…a…”

“Look, I don’t think you’re some pedophile or something,” Niall inched his face closer to Zayn’s so their eyelashes were practically touching. “I think you’re fucking gorgeous. I wanna suck that pretty little cock of yours.”

Zayn groaned deep in his throat, and his dick hardened at the thought. Then he felt Niall press his erection into his thigh. He curled his fingers around Niall’s shoulder and reluctantly pushed him to the ground. He felt the cool breeze flit across his dick as Niall removed his trousers and pants. He moaned as he felt Niall’s hot breath wash over the head of his cock.

“We shouldn’t do this here,” Zayn grunted.

“Mmm, why?” Niall mutters this into Zayn’s thigh, pressing a light kiss.

“I…my car it’s parked over there,” Zayn jerked his head in the opposite direction. “It’s cold, and I…I want to…I want to fuck you properly.”

Niall pulls Zayn’s trousers up as fast as he pulled them down and followed him to the car. Zayn could barely walk. He was so hard and so turned on by this boy. This  _boy_. He couldn’t believe he was going to let a  _boy_  suck him off in his car. He practically slammed the door and tugged Niall by the collar once they got inside. They smashed their lips together, tongues hungrily dancing in each other’s mouths, hands exploring their fervent bodies.

“God, you’re so fucking delicious,” Niall muttered into Zayn’s neck.

He pulled down his jeans and boxers again, moaning at the sight of his cock springing free. He looked at Zayn in awe. He slowly dribbled spit over the head of Zayn’s leaking cock before pressing his tongue flat across his slit and spreading the pre-cum around his dick. Zayn moaned loudly and thrusted into Niall’s mouth. Niall didn’t even gag, he just took it. And Zayn was so glad he had taken the opportunity to come to this bar, that he had stared at Niall all night. He had this beautiful boy, with his gorgeous pink mouth stretched around his cock just how he wanted it. And Niall was so perfect at sucking dick too, it was probably the best head Zayn had gotten in a awhile.

He knotted his fingers in the back of Niall’s damp blonde hair. He fucked his throat, till he was practically balls deep within Niall’s throat. He tilted his head and saw that Niall was fisting his own cock in his hand. Moaning around Zayn’s shaft, causing goose bumps to erupt all over his skin. He cursed and muttered to Niall that he was going to cum soon. Niall’s cock big and round, from what he could see in the dark. He flicked on the light above his head so he could get a better look. Niall began to jerk himself off harder at glancing up to see just what Zayn was looking at.

It was too much for Zayn, the heat and the soft palette of Niall’s tongue grazing his gentle, sensitive skin. He came, spurting thick loads into Niall’s eager mouth. He swallowed each drop, making sure to suck Zayn clean.

“Fuck, sit back,” Zayn groaned.

Niall obeyed and remained fisting his own cock, licking around his lips and using his free hand to wipe off the remains of cum off his chin. Zayn removed Niall’s hand, emitting a whimper. He took Niall in his mouth, and  _fuck_. His cock was a perfect fit, and he took him as deep as he could. Flitting his tongue up and down Niall’s shaft in feather light licks. Teasing, taunting. He wanted to make sure Niall was getting the most out of it too. Niall came before he could even mutter a warning. Cum squirted all over Zayn’s face. Hanging from his eyelashes, nose, and chin.

“Fuck,” Niall barely whispered. “Zayn I-“

Zayn pressed a finger to his chin and sucked the cum into his mouth, producing a pop when he removed it.

“You taste so wonderful,” Zayn muttered against Niall’s lips.

He licked the remainder of the cum off of his face and then kissed Niall until his lips were swollen and bruised. He could feel Niall getting another hard on and smirked to himself as Niall sucked a love bite into his neck.

“Can you drive me home?” Niall suddenly whispered into the crook of Zayn’s neck, like he was embarrassed.

“Um, yeah, I guess so,” Zayn shrugged, scooting back over into his seat.

“My parents are gone for the weekend,” Niall said suggestively. “We can…I don’t know…we can hang there for a few days, yeah?”

Zayn smiled, “What if they come home?”

“They won’t,” Niall assured him. “And, anyway, I can just say you’re my school friend.”

“Do all your school friends fuck you?” Zayn couldn’t help but laugh.

“No,” Niall’s eyes twinkled. “I like older men anyway.” 


End file.
